Marriage and The Burrow
by TanpopoisDandelion
Summary: Wedding party. Wedding at Burrow is the worst. unbeta'd, slash D/H, and another pairing


Marriage and Burrow

Disclaimer: JK. Rowling  
Summary: Wedding at Burrow. Burrow, The Problem is Burrow.  
Warning: bad grammar, English. Unbeta'd

* * *

Marriage and Burrow

Disclaimer: JK. Rowling

Summary: Wedding at Burrow. Burrow, The Problem is Burrow.

Warning: bad grammar, English. Unbeta'd

...

You know, why the wedding was so beautiful? Because side by side, you stood with the person you love. On the special day, beautiful place, delicious food and drinks, family-friends-people you love, and binding your love with the one. Forever.

Some people thought the word 'forever' is beautiful, but it is scary, isn't it? I did not know, but if the person loved you with an equally 'forever'-kind of love, yes, it's beautiful. But if that person loved the other person with this 'forever'-kind of love. This is painful.

"Draco?" And what do you need besides the one you love being happy by just looking at you?

Draco turned toward the voice he knew, "Yes, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "What are you doing there? It's almost the time?" he approached Draco who was sitting at the farthest table seat in the room.

"I'm still not used to be in this place. You know? Here, Burrow? And the Weasleys?" Draco inhaled, "This marriage should be held in Malfoy Manor, Harry."

Harry sat down next seat to him and looked at Draco face. He smiled, "We've been talking about this, right? And you've made a deal with Ron? Remember your deal?"

The Blond sighed, and touched Harry's head then rubbed the hair. A second later he condemned what he did, because Potter protested that his appearance damage. Draco smiled at the man he loved and took his wand.

"Since when your hair was neat, Potter?"

"Oh! Shut up!" He said half-angrily.

Draco winked at The Man-Who-Is Not-The Chosen One-Anymore. He stood up and pulled Potter's arm then waving his wand, "You know, Harry? You looked so sexy with the wild hair."

Harry's face flushed, and looked away, "Liar." As he said, his hair has returned to neat.

Draco wanted to pull, and kiss him passionately. Unfortunately, the wedding party had too many witnesses to see the performance. Although a Gryffindor, but for love affairs, Potter is a shy cat. He grinned at Potter who did not look at him because he still trying to hold his red face.

"I'm as sly as fox, but I do not need to lie, Potter."

"And you've been calling me 'Potter'!" Harry began to feel annoyed at Draco's behavior.

Took one step in front of Potter, Draco whispered, "Too many people to call you Honey at here. I'm a Malfoy. Remember?"

Potter's face getting flushed, "Hish! Just called me Harry, Draco!" and he was abandoned by Draco who headed for the door without Harry.

"Draco?"

Draco kept his steady steps.

"Draco?" said Harry sadly.

And finally Draco turned to him, "Come on! People are waiting to us." He said, smiling flatly.

Harry followed him, on the carpet that had been spread out. Like a path in the deep forest. They walked together, with the Draco's arm on Harry's back. Silence burst, had changed by applause and the shout for them as they entered the altar.

Harry James Potter was attractive and handsome. He used white robe, although Draco wanted him to use black one. Harry refused. He preferred the black robe. Draco wanted the impression contrast –white and black thing- between them. Never mind, that day was a special and important day to him. Draco loved being neat, but he was not a Perfectionist-coercive. Just by Harry looked neat, and 'appropriate' in the wedding, it was enough for him.

He didn't care about Harry dressed like that, because he would love to tear that robe as soon as possible. Draco wanted to take him out from this room. He didn't care, he just wanted to spend time with his ex-rival alone. In the room.

Only the both of them.

But it was not possible, because of the guests, and the ring on his finger? Harry Potter's finger? Who didn't want to see and make sure Harry has married? Draco wanted to throw the ring away, no need to use the ring. Because Harry James Potter was his. Only his.

Hish, but it was not possible, as long as they were in Burrow, then Harry was jointly owned by Weasleys. Why the Weasleys did not die one by one instead? Why they do constantly ask and speak to Harry? Harry was not going to change his mind, whatever they've said, right?

Fortunately, the burden was alleviated by Narcissa who attended the wedding. Draco's mother talked to Andromeda. His father had died a few years ago in Azkaban, but he didn't care. Because as long as the wedding done, and he can be happy,…. it was enough, wasn't it?

Being happy.

Wedding rhythm that echoed throughout the room, accompanied dancing and laughing. Everyone was really happy with this wedding. Then why I could not be happy? It felt odd to be at Burrow. Draco should has been accustomed and get used to be at Burrow. The habits die hard. He hated the Weasleys so much.

It was the Draco's turn to dance with Potter, weird, usually men will dance with women. But who would refuse the longing of two being who loved to be with each other? Anyway, Draco was too possessive to let Harry be touched by the other person. The other person.

Draco snorted when Potter was touched by the other women. He was really a possessive bastard-as Harry said. But a Weasellette? Draco really hoped that he could push and kick the Weasel-girl who touched the person he loved. Oh, whatever!

Harry stared at him, and a bit of confusion in his face when Draco growled. He chuckled with Weasel-girl in his hand, dancing. He turned, twisted, and then facing Draco once again. Draco still looked bored and Harry finally smiled.

Smile that made Draco snapped, like his smile mean 'This time, only this one time, after this one end. I'm all yours." And Harry's gaze made Draco surpassed a sigh, He relented and then looked away. Tiny red dots appeared on Draco's pale face.

"Are you alright, Son?" asked Narcissa at her only child.

"Mother." He said, trying to use his mask. He still used his mask on the wedding day, even in front of his mother. He'll take off his mask when he with Harry alone. "Yeah, I'm fine…just felt wrong in this place and do not entertained by the main sight." He said as he glanced to Harry flatly who still dancing with Ginny.

Narcissa looked a little surprised and smiled typical of mother, "Do not take it personally, Draco. It will soon come to end." Her words made Draco to look at her seriously.

"But there is something, which is not going to end." He said, recalling a sad smile every time he would suffer just for he could spend his time with Harry at the Burrow. "Maybe." He smiled. He planned to commit a crime that might make his beloved disappointed.

"A fresh air outside is not too bad, Draco." Her mother said firmly.

Draco caught emphatic tone in her voice, it was rather a command than an advice. He just smiled and stepped out of the room slowly, without telling Harry. Let Harry be worry looking for me, he thought.

But remembered about Harry when he was in the midst of Weasleys, maybe he would not notice that Draco had disappeared from the party. The Weasleys were too noisy, especially George, without his twin sibling, Fred, as if he doubled the 'mischievous' to cover on the Fred's part. Besides that, there were Molly-Arthur Weasley's Grandchild, distant relatives, The Order, the teachers, and Friends. Harry Potter was well known, If Wizarding World knew about this marriage… Draco could not imagine. Sure, it was good to be Slytherin who can deceive Rita Skeeter Jr. (Mirandah Skeeter) by gave false date of the wedding day.

The happy wedding, just closed his eye, Draco could imagine Harry's content face. He saw the sky, as he has been Burrow's back yard far from the crowd. He loosened his tie. He had a little fatigue from the party that he expected to be finished as soon as possible so he could get out from the Burrow with Harry.

He finally closed his eyes, and imagined the smile on Harry face that will turn into flushes and passionate expression, and the green eyes full of desire. And then he would see the face that had been sleeping peacefully, after their night activities. The beautiful, his Harry. The one he loved.

Harry's sleeping face was often he saw on bed or couch. Since Harry-Draco's relationship turned into a friendship five years ago. They were become closer by the time, after Ron and Hermione spend more their time together left Harry and Draco in their complex relationship. Draco always laughed when he saw Harry's face if Harry who want to consult to his friend found that his friends seemed busy by their 'making-out' session. Harry's face was upset but that was incredible red-beauty face. He loved Harry. Harry. His Harry. He was willing to sacrifice everything for Harry. Whatever it takes, he did not care.

Harry did not know about this, because Draco did not tell his whole feelings, yet. He sometimes, doubted whether Harry really smiled for him, but he was stupid. Harry was not a person who would do such a thing. Draco knew Harry really loved him. He knew Harry would not be able to life if Draco left him and therefore how bitter he felt when he was in Burrow, he would survive.

'I love you, Harry', he whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the sky. The beautiful night sky.

"Draco."

Harry's voice was sounded al little worried. Draco knew, Harry was right behind him.

"Hm?" Draco smiled without turn his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I do not like to see the girls dancing with you Potter, it's as if you're so handsome. Are they blind? There was a man who more handsome than you, Potter."

Harry actually felt offended to hear his words. If they were still at Hogwarts, he would draw his wand and hex Draco to death. But it was not going happen.

"Harry, Draco! Call me, Harry!"

Draco glanced at Harry who was right beside him, his hand on Draco's arm. His face was stern, slightly annoyed. But Draco knew, he was not angry at all.

"Yes, Harry."

Harry smiled when he heard his name called. If Ginny and Weasleys did not right behind them, and worried about the both of them. Draco would definitely claim Harry's red lips to his own. Remember, Draco was a Pure-blood. A Pure-blood holds high esteem especially a Malfoy in front of Weasleys.

"Come on, Draco. Get in to Burrow." He said softly.

Draco looked at Harry, "A moment Harry, a moment please. I'm almost at my limit. You know, my limit to bear in the midst of Weasleys."

"Your mother seems fine in the Weasleys companion."

"Because my mother is herself, a Black and not a Malfoy who has a Malfoy's blood which hate Weasley to the core."

I'm right, The Wedding at Burrow is a bad idea after all.

"Whatever, you said, Draco. But I'm waiting you, inside." Heard this, Draco smiling. Sincere smile which hold no coercion at all. Unlike when he was at the Burrow, He held a stupid family favor of hating Weasleys after all.

"Hm…"

Harry left him after he gave Draco slightly touch on his back. Even Draco, himself did not aware, since when Harry's hand on his back. Harry's touch on his body is a common thing to feel, as if Harry was a part of his body. When the touch left his back, he immediately felt lonely. He missed the touch of that hand. But once again he had to be patient. He was at the Burrow.

The Boy Who Lived turned back to him, "Draco!"

"Hm? What else, Harry?" He said, turning to Harry lazily.

"Thank you, because you have been willing to be my best man. Despite being your deal with Ron, but I think I would like to show my gratitude to you." He sighed, "I just can say 'thank you' again and again without do anything for you. You know? I always thought that Ron is going to be my best man, but somehow it turns out with you, my ex-rival…" He chuckled, not realizing that Draco was silent. "Ah, Sorry, I just…you know…" Draco smiled. Trying to smile was more precisely. "I just…never expect you'll be."

"I also…never expect to…" fall in love with you, "Go, back to your Weasel-girl!"

"Draco! Stop it!"

"It was my favorite nickname, for her, Scarhead!"

"You, Slytherin!"

"I'm not a Slytherin any more, little cat." Draco smirked. Harry looked a little annoyed begin with, and want to retort, but Ginny called him for get in, and He just smiled at Draco as he muttered the 'thank you' word before he met Ginny.

Yes,

Wedding at Burrow was really something bad. His heart was bitter. Because he will always come back to the Burrow whatever happens. Return to the one he loved the most whatever it takes. Even it takes his heart break, and always holds pain. Painful, bitter and (maybe) jealous feelings to bear. But it's ok, he'll make an effort since the one he loved is and always Harry. It's okay, even it wouldn't make any sense.

He raised his wand and made small bubbles in the air and flew it into sky. He kept the artificial bubbles so it could make in to reach the higher sky. He saw as the bubbles starting to fly, He need a high concentration to maintain the same shape and the color. The color which matched with his feelings. His heart.

And the irony,

The night sky was so beautiful and bright up there, making the bubbles were clearly visible.

...

End.

...

For you who'll always love the one who will never yours.

~Tanpopo, slightly pouting.


End file.
